The Pox Conclusion
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: "At least we can have chicken pox together this way." "That sounds oddly romantic."


**A/N - I have so many one shots and since I am down for some post-therapy resting, why not open up that folder and explore all the things I started? This was one of them - effectively chosen by Brit! Enjoy the fun :) **

* * *

"Penny?"

Looking up from her magazine, Penny glanced at the door, expecting Leonard to walk in like he usually would. When he didn't, she placed her magazine on the coffee table and put her hand on the door handle and began to turn it to open the door.

"Wait-" The door opened, and Leonard sighed. "You weren't meant to open the door yet."

"Why?" She raised her brow, before her eyes went wide as she took in his appearance. "What the hell is wrong with your face?"

Leonard frowned. "_Please _tell me you had chicken pox as a kid."

"Umm, I didn't, why-" She gasped. "_Oh_. Oh, Leonard, you should have told me that _before _I opened the door!"

"I was going to! You opened the door too quickly!" He took a slight step back. "I was hoping you'd already had them. Sheldon won't let me stay in the apartment because he's crazy and thinks he'll get it again."

She looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, gesturing into her apartment. "You can stay here."

"But you haven't had-"

"I know, I know, but what the hell." She stepped back to let him in. "At least we can have chicken pox together this way."

"That sounds oddly romantic," Leonard smiled as he stepped in, and she shut the door before they both sat on the couch. "Thank you, Penny."

"It's okay." She nodded, and then smirked, scooting closer to him. "You know, since I'm going to get them anyway now... that means I can kiss you, right?"

Grinning, Leonard nodded, putting a hand on her waist. "Yeah, I guess you can!"

* * *

"Oh _God_!" Penny moaned, eyes rolling back in her head as she pushed herself harder against Leonard. "Oh, _yes_."

The friction, rapid (slightly aggressive, he thought) movement and increasingly loud moans of his girlfriend caused Leonard to begin to wake from his sleep, slightly aroused but mostly confused as to what was going on. "Penny?"

"Mmh." Penny replied, not stopping.

"Umm... what are you doing?"

"You have _no _idea how good this feels. Ooh, _yes_." Penny hissed, biting her lip. "Seriously you should join in."

Suddenly, Leonard realized what she was doing and his eyes widened. "Penny! You're not supposed to be scratching them! And we said we wouldn't use each other as scratching posts!"

"I'm not," Penny said quietly, lifting her body slightly to move on top of his before continuing her movements. "I'm dry humping you, and it just happens to have the added accidental benefit of helping the itch."

"You're lying."

"Okay, yeah," Penny admitted, slowing her movements. "But only kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Originally, it _was _just for the itching." Penny said, running her hands up and down his arms in the hopes it would aid convincing him to join her. "But now it's kind of... when you woke up your hand moved to the side and it was... _really _good in the non-Chicken Pox rubbing kind of way." Moving her lips to his ears, she smirked. "Two birds, one stone. Even better if we _do _take our pajamas off."

"I don't know..." Leonard trailed off. "That's a lot of scratching. And it's really bad."

"What can I say, I'm a bad girl."

"Penny..."

"Don't make me do this solo." Penny whined. "I had enough of that when you were away on that stupid boat trip. And then a few other times but it's not fair to make me do that when you're here!"

Leonard was about to try and protest but Penny's hands had wandered far further south than his arms. "God, even with chicken pox you're a big old five."

* * *

Fortunately for the couple, Leonard's wide array of medication came in handy: they had enough painkillers and calamine lotion to get them through the worst of it. Penny particularly enjoyed the lotion, especially after they had made a deal to massage it into the skin lightly rather than vigorous rubbing in order to avoid increased risk of scarring. After the mind-blowing Penny-initiated sex, they had agreed that doing it again wouldn't be worth the possible scarring. Images of a possible scar-ridden body had struck Penny while she showered, and she decided that Leonard was right: they really should stop scratching. Wearing the least possible clothing to keep cool and avoiding irritating fabrics against the skin hadn't really helped matters, but it had certainly been a pleasant sight, even with the array of red spots all over their bodies. They did both slowly recede in their enjoyment of lesser clothing and lotion applying when the spots got worse before scabbing, which _did _help during those few days. Apparently, even the pox didn't stop the attraction.

When the whole Chicken Pox situation was over, they were both incredibly relieved. Leonard had always fantasized of getting to spend consecutive days with just Penny in her apartment. But none of them involved nasty, itchy red spots all over both their naked bodies. And he had expected to not want that time together to be over; instead, he was very much looking forward to leaving the apartment.

With these thoughts in his mind as he finished his first day back at work, Leonard pulled out his phone to text Penny.

_**I think we need to spend a weekend away somewhere. Sheldon still won't go near me 'just in case' and your apartment smells like calamine, which after all that time is just... not pleasant. **_

She replied quickly, just as he was locking his lab door.

_**Yes please! I've been in Starbucks all day, watched the episode of FRIENDS where Phoebe gets the pox... and it got me thinking. The guy works in a submarine...**_

Intrigued, he raised a brow as he typed a quick reply when she didn't send another message.

_**Yes? **_

By the time he had gotten into his car, she had replied with a single question.

_**Ever had sex in the ocean? **_

His eyes popped. She had taken him to the ocean before, showing him that it wasn't _that _badly littered with medical waste and other scary things such as seaweed. Plus, her question had him more than willing to return.

_**I'll meet you in Starbucks and we'll book something. Start looking for places you like. Maybe order me some new aqua shoes. **_


End file.
